Sweet
by blxssxm
Summary: 'Diamlah hyung, aku sangat mengantuk dan udara diluar sangat dingin jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghangatkanku.' -Jimin [MinYoon/Park Jimin X Min Yoongi/top!Jim bottom!yoon]


MinYoon

Park Jimin Min Yoongi

 _Sweet_

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat berat saat merasakan beban diatas tubuhnya. Melirik kearah pinggangnya dan menemukan sepasang tangan melingkar manis disana. Dirinya memutar bola matanya malas saat mengenali harum seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang saat ini. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah pemuda lain yang kini tengah menutup matanya dengan nafas yang teratur. Dia Park Jimin, pria yang saat ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat dalam tidurnya. Ya, tentu saja Park Jimin adalah kekasih dari seorang Min Yoongi. Karena Yoongi tidak mungkin dengan senang hati menyerahkan dirinya untuk dipeluk seperti ini oleh orang lain.

Pria mungil berkulit pucat itu menatap wajah tenang Jimin yang sedang tertidur itu dengan seksama. Terus saja berusaha menyangkal bahwa Jimin tidak tampan meskipun pada akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa kekasih bocahnya ini memang tampan.

"Apa kau kembali terpesona pada ketampananku, hyung?"

Yoongi refleks mendorong Jimin dengan seluruh tenaganya yang menyebabkan pria bertubuh kekar itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Jimin meringis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai. Sementara Yoongi sendiri kini sudah terduduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku hyung? Ini sakit sekali, astaga."

"S-salahmu sendiri. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak suka orang lain berada ditempat tidurku, apa kau lupa?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain menghindari tatapan Jimin yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk diatas ranjang milik Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang merona? Biar kulihat wajahmu."

"T-tentu saja tidak. Pergilah Jimin aku ingin tidur."

Namun bukannya pergi, Jimin justru merebahkan dirinya dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, masih ada cukup ruang untukmu disebelahku hyung. Atau kau ingin tidur diatas tubuhku?"

Yoongi semakin memerah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Park itu. Dia mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya bangkit berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dikamar lain. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik dengan kuat oleh Jimin dan menyebabkan dirinya jatuh tepat dipelukan hangat kekasihnya. Yoongi berontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin yang memang tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

"Lepaskan Jimin, sesak."

"Diamlah hyung, aku sangat mengantuk dan udara diluar sangat dingin jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghangatkanku."

"Kau bisa memakai selimut, Jimin. Lagipula salahmu sendiri hanya memakan kaos tanpa lengan dicuaca seperti ini, bodoh."

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan dari sang kekasih dan mempererat pelukannya. Yoongi yang sedang menggerutu seperti ini memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Jimin, lihatlah bibir tipis yang mengerucut itu. Seperti mengundang Jimin untuk memberi beberapa gigitan dan lumatan halus diatasnya. Dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya terhadap bibir semerah cherry milik Yoongi saat merasakan cubitan yang luar biasa keras diperut berbentuknya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menyubitku hyung?!"

"Berhenti melamunkan hal mesum atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu, Park!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi."

Permintaan Jimin yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi. Meskipun begitu, Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Yoongi menyerah dan memberikan apa yang dia minta.

"Tsk, baiklah. Kau berisik sekali."

Yoongi menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jimin, lengkap dengan sedikit lumatan diatasnya. Dirinya segera melesakkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jimin sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya didada bidang milik kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah terkekeh gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Hanya itu hyung? Lakukan sekali lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Ayolah, hyung."

"Hyung?"

Jimin melirik pada Yoongi yang saat ini tengah pura-pura tertidur dipelukannya. Dirinya kembali dibuat terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang entah sudah berapa Kali dia sebut sangat menggemaskan. Yoongi memang memiliki mulut yang sangat pedas, namun pria itu akan terlihat sangat manis jika sedang bersamanya. Terutama disaat seperti ini. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman dikening Yoongi selama beberapa saat sebelum ikut menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sementara Yoongi yang memang tidak benar-benar tertidur kini menampakkan senyuman tipisnya dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

 _'Akupun juga mencintaimu, Park bodoh Jimin.'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

End

My _first MinYoon Shortfic ever!_

jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys, pendapat kalian sangat berharga buat kita para penulis yang masih _Newbie_ :)

 _Thanks for your time, fellas!!_


End file.
